


чародей лесного дома

by kinnoying



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, M/M, Pre-Slash, возможный оос куроро но все еще дурак
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnoying/pseuds/kinnoying
Summary: Рассказ, в котором почтальон, но на самом деле аптекарь, встречает мага, похожего на барашка. Или: Куроро плохо колдует и не умеет платить вовремя.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 10





	чародей лесного дома

**Author's Note:**

> для [тайного санты по хантеру](https://https://twitter.com/hxhevents/)! хэдканон #69: курокуры под вальс хаула (ﾉ´∀｀*)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Вообще-то Курапика не собирался выходить сегодня за стены их городка. Его начальник, а в лавке, где они продавали всевозможные лекарства и настои на травах, таких было несколько, еще позавчера передал ему целый альбомный лист с грядущими делами на ближайшую неделю. Он был исписан вдоль и поперек, и пока Курапика бегал с одной улицы на другую, доставляя таблетки от бессонницы одной пожилой жительнице, к списку его дел прибавилось еще одно. 

Он редко покидал район, в котором работал, максимум — ходил насобирать одуванчиков вместе с новым помощником или встречал повозку, где везли товары прямиком к ним на прилавки. Городок Люмин раскинулся посреди зеленых полей и крутых склонов, которые в теплое время года покрывались золотым от распустившихся там цветов. Дорога к главным воротам петляла по возвышенностям, то заводя путника к озеру к востоку от Люмин, то пряча его поглубже в густые рощицы дубов. Курапика не был здешним, но, по большей части, этот городок определенно занимал теплое место в его сердце.

К сожалению, когда он дошел до пункта своего назначения, всю поэзию как ветром сдуло из головы, и он нахмурился, вспоминая, зачем добирался сюда чуть ли не три часа кряду.

По правде говоря, стрясать долги с постоянных, но очень необязательных клиентов не входило в круг его обязанностей. Да и не было в их лавке специально обученного человека, ведь вышибалы обычно были полезны в трактирах, но никак не в аптеке. Прогоняя и так нависшую над собой тучу, Курапика остановился возле кованой калитки с вылепленными из железа воронами наверху. Совершенная безвкусица. Стоило ему подойти чуть ближе, их глаза загорелись серебристым цветом, но Курапика предпочел не обращать на этот вопиющий факт никакого внимания. В конце концов, в доме чародея должно водиться и не такое.

Деликатно покашляв, он дернул за висящую на калитке веревку, и три небольших колокольчика пришли в движение. Их звук был подобен воде в утреннем ручье, и Курапика даже растерялся. В их городке ходило много слухов про чародея, чаще всего говорили о его коварстве и соблазнительной натуре, как он ворует юных дев и не возвращает домой, как пьет до рассвета, а потом твердым шагом возвращается домой, а еще по субботам кое-кто постоянно видит, как над его домом сгущаются облака и сверкают молнии.

Колокольчики же напротив уничтожали картину хмурого затворника в пух и прах, и когда калитка отворилась сама собой, Курапика чуть было не охнул от того, какой вид открывался ему из сада. Тут и там кружили светящиеся бабочки, на яблоневых деревьях можно было рассмотреть гнезда птиц. Если повернуть голову чуть влево, удавалось рассмотреть закрытую оранжерею, которая была отнюдь не темная, наоборот, там хозяин заботливо расставил с два десятка фонариков разного размера. Если развернуться чуть вправо, глаза сами находили обитателей этого дома, и Курапика даже смутился от неожиданности. Он ждал чего угодно, но не маленькую девочку, которая играла в карты с крупной сорокой. Ее волосы были странного цвета молодой вишни.

— У нас гости? — даже не посмотрев в сторону Курапики, хмыкнула она. — Да знаю, Фейтан, не ворчи. Сам как-нибудь дойдет.

Сорока замахала на девочку крыльями и еще долго крокотала что-то на своем, а та коротко отвечала ей, подкладывая все новые и новые карты. Убедившись, что это точно не очередное обличье чародея, Курапика заспешил по узорной дорожке к входной двери, вокруг которой нависал сочный плющ. Дверь оказалась не заперта.

Внутри было даже светлее, чем на улице. Осторожно затворив за собой, Курапика хлопнул дверью громче, чем полагалось, но на этот шум не слетелся никто, и настроение Курапики неумолимо ползло к отметке ноль.

— Есть кто-нибудь? — ворчливо произнес он, но ни одна более или менее живая душа не ответила ему.

Он нахмурился и повторил свой вопрос еще раз. Затем еще, прибавляя голосу строгости, но, казалось, дом был пуст. Курапика прикинул, стоит ли ему возвращаться во двор и расспросить девочку, или все-таки самому попробовать поискать хозяина. С одной стороны, последнее было не в его манерах, и даже в самом раздраженном состоянии он вряд ли бы позволил себе пачкать ковры постороннего человека, притворяясь вторгшимся в дом воришкой. С другой, сегодня нужно было переделать еще ворох разнообразных дел, и чем быстрее ему удастся расправиться с этим, тем скорее он возвратится в Люмин. 

Выбрав второе, Курапика считалочкой определил, в какую комнату ему заявиться первым делом. На кухне не оказалось никого, только в маленьких кастрюльках варилось что-то поразительно смердящее, а деревянные ложки сами размешивали стряпню, словно их заколдовал кто-то. Двери ванной комнаты были открыты настеж, и Курапике даже не пришлось искать там. Гостиная тоже была пуста и ужасающе захламлена. Там на полу валялись различные бумаги и книги, такие же книги возвышались чуть ли не до потолка, и нельзя было ступить ни шагу, не споткнувшись о грязные кофейные чашки. 

Оставались комнаты наверху. Когда Курапика, уже изрядно разозлившийся, бежал по ступенькам, дорогу ему преградил чародей, и вид у него был растерянный.

— Утренняя почта? — рассеянно спросил он.

Терпение Курапики было на пределе. Чародей выглядел совершенно не так, каким Курапика знал его со слов горожан. В их рассказах он всегда был коварным, с остроконечной шляпой из звезд и бархатным плащом. Чародей же стоящий напротив облачился в пижамные штаны и не потрудился даже набросить на голую грудь подобие одежды.

— Сейчас даже не полдень, — фыркнул Курапика, — и я не почтальон.

— О? — озадачился чародей. — Вот как. Прискорбно, прискорбно. У меня закончился кроссворды еще в прошлую пятницу. Скажите, мой юный друг…

Он остановился всего в нескольких сантиметрах Курапики и смотрел на него снизу вверх. Его темные волосы спадали на лоб, и делали из него сущего барашка на вид, никаким чародеем его называть было нельзя, и эта мысль больно кольнула совесть Курапики.

— Скажите… - продолжил он. — У вас не найдется какого-нибудь кроссворда с собой?

Курапика захлебнулся его наглостью.

— Я здесь по другому делу, — отрезал он, — и никаких кроссвордов не ношу при себе.

— По другому? — чародей развернулся и зашагал обратно в свой кабинет.

Курапике только и оставалось, что следовать за ним, придумывая, как бы побольнее уколоть его за то, что спутал с почтовым работником. Где это видано вообще?

— Ну, рассказывайте, — зевнул чародей, и они вошли в его обитель.

Здесь было еще более жалко, чем в гостиной. На кровать невозможно было взглянуть без слез, всюду валялись бутылки со странной искрящейся жидкостью и медные ложки, не говоря уже об остальном хламе, включающем в себе: четырех кошек, объедки их ужинов в виде рыбьих костей, стопки черно-белых газет, одежду с широкими рукавами и написанные беглым почерком маленькие записки. Курапика успел удивиться этому резкому контрасту дома снаружи и внутри.

— Я пришел за деньгами, — не церемонясь, ответил Курапика, — вы уже ровно девять раз покупали у моего начальника лекарства, обещая расплатиться позже. Месяц закончился, а денег мы так и не дождались.

— Подождите… Лекарства? — переспросил чародей. — Лекарства… Уточните, пожалуйста, что я покупал.

— Почему это я должен знать о таком? — заскрипел зубами Курапика. — Я даже не застал тех дней, когда вы заходили к нам.

— И все же… Что я мог купить?

Чародей задумчиво плюхнулся в кресло и сидел в странной позе несколько минут, пока его не озарило.

— Точно-точно! Я вспомнил! Лекарство от плохого аппетита!

— И не только, — проворчал Курапика, — судя по тому, сколько вы должны.

— Ничего, сейчас, — засуетился чародей, — где-то у меня тут лежали деньги.

Курапика сердито проводил его глазами, пока чародей принялся кружить по комнате. Найти здесь что-либо, кажется, не представлялось возможным, и он то и дело натыкался на различные посторонние предметы, отбрасывая их в сторону, от чего те приземлялись на пол со страшным грохотом. Вскоре груда разной всячины или, сказать точнее, обычного мусора выросла почти до груди Курапики, и ему пришлось поспешно отпрыгнуть в сторону, иначе он рисковал быть задетым.

— Надо же… — растерянно бормотал чародей. — Я точно помню, что положил позавчера деньги куда-то сюда. Надеюсь, вы не торопитесь?

— Надейтесь, — буркнул Курапика и отошел от него еще на пару шагов, так, на всякий случай.

— Если бы меня предупредили, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжал чародей, — я бы обязательно подготовил нужную сумму.

— Неужели вы не помните, кому должны? — окончательно разозлился Курапика.

— Ну, знаете ли, - мягко рассмеялся чародей, — у меня и без этого забот хватает. Вы, между прочим, отвлекли меня от рассуждений над новым зельем, но обиды я на вас не держу.

— Раз вы такой умелый чародей, — злорадно сказал Курапика, — зачем вам простые человеческие лекарства?

Тот наконец оставил всякие попытки разыскать деньги и махал перед собой веером с павлиньим узором, разгоняя пылинки туда-сюда. Солнечный свет, пробившийся сквозь тяжелые шторы, слегка осветил его лицо и замер в сгибе губ, которые он сложил в ласковой улыбке.

— Вы можете звать меня Куроро, — так и не ответив на вопрос, сказал он, — спешу заметить, что не каждому выпадает подобная возможность.

Курапика не знал, как съязвить, поэтому просто промолчал и потер лоб, заранее представляя, как будет объясняться с начальником. Он терпеть не мог подобных людей, к тому же, чаро… Этот Куроро явно пытался ему насолить, судя по тому, как медленно он ходил от одной кучи мусора до другой, то приподнимая часть вещей оттуда и заглядывая внутрь, то решительно пихая их носком сапога.

— Наверное, это снова ее проделки, — вздохнул он пару минут спустя, и Курапика не стал уточнять, что он имеет в виду.

Куроро же надул от обиды губы, ожидая, что его пространная реплика перельется в дальнейшую дискуссию, но, не встретив никакой реакции, подхватил лежащий на стуле бархатный халат сапфирового цвета и поспешил во двор. Курапика проводил его взглядом, но потом быстро опомнился и снова нахмурил брови. Была бы его воля, он бы тут же устроил скандал со всеми вытекающими последствиями, но, пожалуй, как и другие жители Люмин он с неодобрением относился к Куроро и в какой-то степени даже боялся навлечь на себя беду.

Даже если он и не настоящий чародей и не маг вовсе.

Куроро вернулся так быстро, что Курапика даже не успел опомниться от своих мыслей. В руке у него было перо.

— Я все разузнал, — сказал он, — это проделки Мачи. Она снова расстроилась, что я не пришел поиграть с ней в прятки на прошлых выходных, вот и решила убрать мешочек с деньгами, чтобы я ходил и искал их.

— Она сказала, куда положила их? — Курапика поймал себя на мысли, что все-таки попался на удочку этого мошенника и все-таки завел с ним разговор снова.

— О, — улыбнулся Куроро, — нет. Нет, это же Мачи.

Курапика вопросительно выгнул бровь.

—- Чтобы найти предметы, которые она прячет, нужно исполнить одно ее желание, - задумчиво вздохнул Куроро, - но они каждый раз новые.

— И какое сейчас?

— Станцевать вальс.

Курапика прыснул от смеха. Он представил, как этот нелепый чародей кружит между стопок книг, путаясь в длинном халате, и у него даже поднялось настроение. Он бы тоже с удовольствием посмотрел на такое зрелище.

— Так вы не против? — спросил Куроро.

— Не против того, чтобы понаблюдать, как вы будете позо… танцевать? — попытался скрыть смех Курапика. — Конечно же нет.

— А вот и чудно, тогда приглашаю вас.

Куроро протянул ему свою ладонь, и Курапика непонимающе уставился на него. Только потом он понял, что вальс — это парный танец, а их в комнате как раз двое. И если уж так повелось, что им непременно нужно найти несчастный мешочек с деньгами, то деваться некуда.

— Нет! — Курапика попытался увернуться, но рука Куроро мягко поймала его собственную. — Я не умею танцевать и вообще…

— Ничего страшного, — успокоил его Куроро, — я покажу.

— Не лучше ли попросить ваших помощников? — Курапика от злости чуть царапнул его указательный палец своим.

— Дома никого нет, кроме нас с Мачи, — покачал головой Куроро, и в это же мгновение заскрипел лежащий в левом углу от них старых проигрыватель, — разве вы сами не видели?

— Я не умею танцевать.

— Я научу.

Курапика прикрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти. Это всегда помогало ему справиться с эмоциями, но вот образ надоедливого чародея никак не уходил из его головы. Вот как, спрашивается, это понимать?! Сначала обзывает его почтальоном, потом заставляет выполнять какие-то нелепые условия ведьминской сделки! Курапика, между прочим, всего лишь посыльный! Даже чаю ему не предложил, никакой гостеприимности.

Между тем проигрыватель окончательно пробудился ото сна и теперь хрипел чуть заезженной пластинкой, которая, впрочем, наигрывала нехитрую мелодию, и ее можно было услышать даже сквозь механический шум. Пожалуй, музыка была красивая. И от того происходящее прямо перед глазами Курапики делалось еще более нелепым.

Куроро оказался бессовестным лжецом, в танцах он ничего не смыслил и уже как минимум трижды наступил на ногу Курапике. Но его лицо не выдавало ни стыда, ни хотя бы капельку смущения, он уверенно кружил по комнате с Курапикой, придерживая его за талию, пусть даже это больше напоминало медвежью походку. Его халат путался и цеплялся за металлические детали на ремне Курапики, и вскоре они вдвоем чуть было не споткнулись и не повалились на пол. К счастью, Куроро был слишком осторожным, а Курапика - все еще сердитым, и им удалось удержать равновесие.

Когда музыка стихла, они оба дышали так, словно пробежали марафон, и Курапика поклялся, что больше никогда в своей жизни даже мысли не допустит о танцах. Замерев на полушаге, они отцепились друг от друга, и тут взгляд Куроро упал на крошечную табуретку возле окна.

— Нашелся!

И действительно, там лежал тот самый мешочек, набитый тяжелыми монетами. Курапика не был уверен, находился он здесь все это время и Куроро просто нашел повод, чтобы посмеяться над ним, или его маленькая помощница и правда применила какую-то свою магию. На размышления у него времени не было.

Куроро, будто бы прочитав его мысли, рассыпался в извинениях за чай, пообещал, что обязательно принесет его в следующий раз, на что Курапика коротко хмыкнул. Естественно, он никогда не придет сюда снова, хватило с него и этого приключения. Убедившись, что денег хватает для погашения долга, Курапика убрал их в кожаный кошелек и, не попрощавшись, зашагал обратно в сад.

— Постойте! — кричал ему вслед Куроро. — Как насчет ужина? Давайте дождемся остальных… Да куда же вы?! Мы собирались сегодня полакомиться болотными лягушками, я вас приглашаю!

Но Курапика даже не обернулся в ответ, хотя его невыносимый голос все еще сопровождал его на пути в Люмин, застряв в памяти, словно приставучая муха.

— На твоем месте, я бы так не орала, — мрачно заметила Мачи. Она все так же сидела на том же месте, и было непонятно, к кому она обращается. На столике перед ней теперь лежали не карты, а игральные кости, а черный ворон ласково щипал ее за локоть, — он все равно вернется.

— Почему это? — застыл перед ней Куроро.

— Потому что я его тоже заколдовала, — зевнула Мачи, — придется ему искать потерянное.

— Что именно? — настороженно сказал Куроро и неодобрительно покачал головой. — Я же предупреждал, чтобы ты не делала из гостей подопытных кроликов.

— Если бы ты читал утренние гороскопы, — пожала плечами Мачи, — то увидел бы свежее предсказание. Мне даже не нужно было трудиться, ему это было уготовано планетами. Поэтому он вернется и будет искать… Нет, говорить я тебе не буду.

Куроро не стал спорить и засеменил в дом.

В городке Люмин на следующий день кто-то разнес слух о женитьбе чародея, что состоится будущей зимой.


End file.
